


Too Nice

by camichats



Series: Happy-Ending Incest Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Regulus has to make a decision and procrastinates until Sirius makes it for him.





	

Regulus was stuck-- as he’d heard his brother say once-- between a rock and a hard place. His front was comfortable and warm pillowed on Sirius’s chest, but his naked back was rather cold as the sheet was only wrapped around his hips and the blanket was on the opposite side of Sirius, meaning that he’d have to move to reach it. 

As a result, Regulus glared at the offending blanket for twenty minutes. He probably would have kept on for another twenty if Sirius hadn’t shifted, his waking sigh rumbling through his chest. 

Sirius’s hand tensed and stretched on its spot on Regulus’s back until it settled, rubbing at his cold skin. “Could’ve grab’d a blank’t,” Sirius said, voice thick. 

“I thought about it,” Regulus grumbled. 

“Didn’t want,” Sirius paused to yawn widely, “to wake me up?” 

Regulus tried to fight his blush, but with the Black pale complexion, it was all too easy to see his pinked cheeks. He told himself he hadn’t moved because he didn’t feel like it, but Sirius was right: Regulus hadn’t wanted to wake him with the sudden chill. 

Sirius chuckled. “Too nice, Reggie.” He yawned again, snuggling his nose in Regulus’s hair after he was done. “Could get you in trouble one day.” Sirius fumbled at his side blindly, tugging on the blanket then throwing it over Regulus. 

Regulus hummed contentedly. “I’ve got you though. And we’re brothers, so you can’t just leave when you get tired of me.” 

“Never tired of you,” Sirius said, starting to slur his words as he teased sleep. “You’re… too nice,” he repeated. “Too nice, Reg.” 

Regulus didn’t agree that he was too nice, because he really wasn’t. 

Except when it came to Sirius. 


End file.
